blank pages
by Evilboyx2
Summary: what if you found a book that can do anything you want it to do well sakura found a book just like that screwing up not ony her but naruto and sasukes lives as well now she must unlock it's mysteries whale save the one she loves rated m naruto,sakura
1. twisted beginings

I don't own naruto

Yo fans this is my first story and I hope it will be one of my best so **please comment and review!!!**

Characters :

Sakura, age 17 goes to high school she's at the top of her class and loves to draw she has a secret crush on sasuke and is best friends with naruto she thinks most of the girls at school are sluts and wants to kill them, more on her when the story begins.

Naruto, age 18 is best friends with sakura but he wants to be more then friends wink wink. He's in most classes with sakura and sasuke he tries his best to beat sasuke to empress sakura he's favorite thing to do is to doddle in class when he's bored maybe that's why he can't beat sasuke

Sasuke , age 18 doesn't really care for naruto and sakura wants to pass so he can live his life normally and it's easy for him to get the girls and he knows it so when he wants to fuck someone he can and knowing this makes him feel as if he has power.

And all the other naruto charters that aren't really important .

Chapter one: twisted beginnings

Sakura wakening up at the ring of her alarm, stumbling out of bed barely awake goes to the bathroom and slams the door and we wait….

What you excepted to know what she is doing? God no!, several minutes later

Sakura burst out of the door all happy and jolly skipping down the stairs to the kitchen table and started to brush her hair

Sakura's mom " sakura I told you not to slam the doors"

Sakura" I won't no more!"

"Sakura why can you dress better like those pretty girls at school??

"Mom there such bitches'

"Sakura!" her mother yelled "don't say those things in front of your brother

Sakura's brother "bitch!?!?"

"Now look what you did!" her mom said

"Will now he knows what to call them when he's older" she giggled slightly.

Sakura got up and walked back to her room it was 8:00 am she had to met naruto at 8:30 to catch a bus.

She prepared her things put her books in her bag she flashed at the clock it's 8:20 she was going to be late so she rushed out the door smacking her brother along the way and stealing money from her mom's purse.

What you assumed she was a good person hell no!

at the bus stop+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"damn it sakura were the hell are you??!!?!"naruto yelled inwardly.

Sakura appearing from the bushes' "IM …-gasp- alive – gasp .. sorry about that Naruto." She said.

"Good the bus just got here"

As they got on sakura and naruto both paid there fare and started to walk to the back

Sakura noticed the bitches sitting near the end bickering

Naruto stopped to say hi to them

"eww what a loser!! Hahahaha"

Naruto feeling sad and rejected strolled to the back with sakura following and sat down

Sakura" why did you say hi to them?? Do you want to date them or something??"

"we'll ya acutely I mean why not,Why do you care who I talk to I mean do you want to go out with me or something??

Sakura blushed and looked away from him "no it's just I've known you for so long I've come to care for you ."

Naruto smilied " I've came to care for you to sakura"

Sakura turned to look into his ocean blue eyes she was blushing red

He saw it and gave her a quick cute kiss on the cheek

Naruto "so what toke you so long to get here ?"

Sakura still shocked from the kiss only to come to her senses when the bus bumped on a speed bump

"oh I looked at the clock for a second it was 8:00 put some things in my bag look at the clock again it was 8:20 so I rushed out"

"oh well good that you're here now will were almost there"

at school+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As they were arriving naruto and sakura got up and walked to the front so the can get of easier

Sakura heard one of the girl's as they were walking but she heard "oh my god she's dating him he's so ugly" sakura got pissed " you know what bitch he's a good friend of mane ok "

Girl " ya I bet that's what you tell everyone you ugly fat bitch"

Sakura "oh oh oh by the way bitch fuck you fuck you FUCK you with something hard and sandpapery!!!!!!"

Sakura charged at the girl and started bitch slapping the shit out of her,

All the girls friends got in on it too

Naruto just stood there not knowing what to do

The bus driver came running and started to pull them apart

Sakura with rage and hate wanted to kill the bitch "FUCKING DIE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sakura yelled

"MAKE ME BITCH" the girl yelled "YOU DON'T WANT ME TO MAKE YOU BITCh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled back

Sakura all of a sudden noticed she was in sasuka's grip they got off the bus they started to walk naruto and sakura went to there lockers as they were walking naruto asked " what the hell happened back there?" "the bitch made fun of me!!" "oh" naruto said "your not hurt are you?"

"no naruto….. I'm not "

"Good well class is about to start see you there"

"bye"

"bye" sakura said but she didn't want to she wanted him to comfort her

As she got her things and closed her locker she didn't want to go to class she wanted to get away for a little so she went to the library

The librarian shock to she her said "why aren't you in class?"

She told him her story he under stood and let her stay

She strolled though the ails she went to the how to section to find how to kill a bitch as easy as one, two, three.

As she got there she sat down and looked though the shelf she saw nothing she liked so she got up and started walking down further until she came a cross and empty shelf with only one book on it she pick it off the shelf it was a black hard cover book no title

"that's weird " she told herself she opened the book all the pages were blank she flicked though it back and forth and she sat down

"A sketch book for me?" she though there were no codes of scanner things so she could keep it

She giggled at the though

She toke out her pencil and opened to the first page

Then all of a sudden she felt this presences as if someone had there arm over her looking onto the page as this happened she saw the book start to write words with no one writing them it said

Rules

Whenever you draw time stops

What ever you draw will come to be behind this book

You can't use this power for self benefit or to harm someone

(for those who can't read cursive it says rules whenever you draw time stops what ever you draw will come to be behind this book you can't use it for self benefit or to harm someone)

Sakura read it all and then the rules faded she then sketched a butterfly and noticed rule one was true no one was moving and she shut the book to she a small little blue and pink butterfly she opened the book agin but to find the butterfly picture gone!!???

"but how…???" she thought

She got up put the book in her bag and left to go to class

in class+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto weres sakura??

Sasuke "I don't know wasn't she with you?

"ya but…"his voice trialed off

As he said this sakura walked in

"sorry I'm late I had some things urgent to do" she went and sat down behind naruto

Naruto" were wore you?"

" I found something cool I'll show you later ok?"

"K"

Sakura got an Idea "if the book can make anything I draw appear can it make anything disappear?"

Sakura took out her book and as she opened the teacher asked naruto to stand up to answer a question then all the commotion stopped.

Sakura got a naughty idea she drew her surroundings

And started to draw naruto without cloths she then shut the book and as she drew naruto was standing there with only a pair of underwear on.

But sakura noticed his body well it wasn't to buff or to fat not to bonny or weak but perfect

All the curves nice and tan standing tall and proud .looking as if knowing what sakura did him

Sakura heard the laughter and comments so she opened the book again and she drew him back the way he was .

at lunch+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"sakura I know you did what happened in the class room"

"ya I did ……"Her voice trailed off

"soo….? What did you do?"

"I drew you that way"

"what?!?!"

"ya look at this book I found"

End of chapter one… thx for reading


	2. door to her heart

Well we left off with naruto and sakura talking in the cafe after class with naruto's

naked moment.

Chapter two: the door to her heart

Naruto" so what does it do?"

Sakura" will whatever you draw in it, it will come to life"

" like if I draw a dog it will be right there" points to the floor

" well …ya it will"

"Cool so can I try??"

"Sure "sakura passes the book to him

He opens the book and looks at the pages

"Sakura give me a pencil"

"Sakura?!" sakura was frozen still everyone was

Naruto grasps and stands up dropping the book and as soon as the book feel

Everything went back to normal

" naruto I forgot to tell you time stops when you open the book"

"oh so lets open it together"

"ok" sakura got closer so close he could smell her cherry scented hair

Then they opened the book

They felt this pulse come from the book

"so what do you want to draw ?" sakura asked

"Lets draw a goldfish in a bowl" naruto said

"ok if that's what you want"

Sakura took out her pencil from her bag and started to draw a circle for a bowl then a small little fish

She shut the book and there it was a bowl filled with water with a small little gold fish inside

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!" naruto yelled

"ya and I could do this" she opened the book and doodled then shut it before naruto realized it he was in his underwear again and the fish bowl gone

"sakura stop drawing me with no cloths on!!" he yelled

Everyone at the café laughed at him

Sakura "you see it could make things disappear"

"I'll make you disappear" he muttered under his breath

"what?!?!"

"nothing…"

"Lets go to my house after school k?" sakura replied

"ok" score he thought

Sakura got up put the book back and her pencil in her pocket and left

"see ya naruto!!" "he's so stupid he doesn't realize he's still in his underwear he'll catch on" she thought to herself

Naruto" hey sakura put my clothes on!!!" " sakura !! sakura!!"

And so naruto ran after her

somewhere else in school++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke as cool as he is , is talking to some girls

"oh Sasuke will you go out with me?!?" one girl said

"let me pencil you in" he said

"what about me, and me, and me??!?!?!" they said

"Girls, girls one at a time why don't you go out with naruto or someone else

"but weee want youu Sasuke-kun "

"And besides naruto is soo ugly ,ya, ya, ya " they said

"he's not that bad" he said

Sakura ran by them

"was that sakura?!?"" ya it was the bitch"

And naruto fallowing screaming "sakura give me my cloths back!!"

""haha naruto naked!!"

Sasuke started running after them

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!!?" he said running behind him

"catching sakura she stole my cloths!"

"how??" he said

"uh umm uh internet!!" naruto said the first thing to come to mind

"god naruto you can't even lie right" Sasuke said

"shut up!"

later+++++++++++++++

Naruto cote her and got her to draw cloths on him

At the bus stop ready to go to Sakuras place

"still can't believe you did that to me"

"it was funny and you look sooo….." her voice trailed off

"soo what ?" he asked

"cute" she said but she wanted to say " you were fucking hot god !!"

"cute?"

"ya cute"

In the distance the bus was coming closer

"oh ya what of me did you find cute??" he asked wile smiling

"oh umm… your ….face?" she said but wanted to say" your fucking body!"

"oh" he said sounding a bet disappointed

As the bus arrived the got on and paid there fare and sate at the back

"naruto ummm"

"yes sakura?"

"I ,I wanted to say I liked that kiss you gave me this morning it was nice" she said softly

"oh really you mean this?"

He came closer to her and started to kiss her on the lips and she closed her eyes and kissed back then he started holding her and she started holding him kissing at that one moment felt like forever until the bus bumped on a speed bump they moved apart opening there eyes slowly "that was nice " she said

"it was wasn't it?" he said

They just stared into each others eyes

Till they got to Sakuras house

"well were here moms at work and my brother at daycare "

"cool"

End of chapter two….

Chap three will be at or after new-year!!


	3. one or the other

Well fans sorry chapter 2 was short but it was late and I wanted to go to bed so I wrapped up to post to you guys

Chapter : 3 one or the other

Sakura and naruto just arrived at her house and were about to walk in

Sakura " take off your shoes before we go in"

Naruto "k"

Sakura unlocked the door and they walked in and took off there shoes

"make yourself at home have a seat on the sofa" sakura said happily

"ok" he said and jumped on the sofa

"want something to drink?" sakura asked

"uhh what do you have???"

"umm coke, juice water that's about it"

"water is fine"

"k"

"she took out the a bottle of water and some cups and poured them some

"here"

"thanks"

"so about the book … were did you find it?" naruto asked putting his glass down after sipping it a little

"I found it in the library on a empty shelf ..it had no code scanner thing so I took it"

"hmm well that's some find …. Sakura"

"yes naruto?"

"why is it when I opened the book time stopped but when you opened it in a flash I was in my underwear?"

"Well…….I think when a person open it time stops so they could take all the time in the world to draw and everyone else frozen doesn't realize it well that's what I think "sakura answered

"What else does the book can and can't do?" naruto asked

"Well we can't do anything that hurts someone and we can't get anything for ourselves and that's all" she said

"I see" "so if I want a stack of money it won't happen will it?"

"nope" she said

"I have to use the washroom I'll be back"

"ok it's the second door on the left up the stares"

"thanks" he said

Naruto went up the stares down the hall and entered the washroom and locked the looked the door at himself in the mirror for a sec and pulled up he toilet seat cover unzipped his pants and pulled them down and sat down on the toilet resting his head on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes imagining him and sakura together

Mean while sakura is making a snake for the two of them "hm hmm hmm hm"

"sakura,sakura" she hears

She runs up to naruto "what is it naruto?!?"

"sakura I ran out of toilet paper" he said threw the door

"uhh one sec I'll get it"

She went to the closet and got one from a plastic bag and went back to him

Knock, knock "naruto open up"

He opened the door a crack and she saw him sitting there

"sakura stop staring at me do my biasness!!" she drop the toilet paper in the washroom and closed the door

She heard him flush so she ran down the stairs and finished up the sandwiches

Here you are have a sandwich

"thanks"

Ding dong the door bell went

"were you expecting someone?"

"No I wasn't "sakura said

End of chapter 3


	4. fear or love

Yo fans I want to let you know the chapters will be posted weekly because of school

And not daily anyways o to chapter four I want you fans to help me tell your friends about my story and review so I could make it better thanks

Chapter four: fear or love

Both sakura and naruto shocked to find someone at the door they zone out to try and find out who it is only to come back at the sound of the door bell

"I'll get it" sakura said

"ok" naruto said as he went into the living room

sakura went and opened the door to find sasuke and ino standing there

"hey sakura we were about to go on our date and I thought lets go see whats sakuras

doing and so here we are!" ino blurted out

"oh well come in " sakura said

"ino, sasuke walk in to the living room to see naruto sitting there eating a sandwich

"hey naruto nice seeing you here are you guys having a small party or a get together or something like that ?" ino said

"oh hey ino no not really but I guess we could if it's alright with sakura" naruto said

"sure it is naruto I'll go make something to eat for us " sakura said smiling

"I'll help you sakura "ino said wheal walking into the kitchen

"so sasuke how long will you stay with ino?" naruto said

"better question naruto how long will you stay with sakura?" he said evilly

Naruto and sasuke just stared into each others eyes for a minute

Sasuke gave out a little giggle

"what the hell is so funny!" naruto said in a strict voice

"the fact that you think you can go all the way with sakura " "he blurted out looking out

The window

"shut the hell up!!" naruto yelled jumping at sasuke punching him in the face flinging him across the room knocking down a table

Sasuke gets up bleeding from the nose

"never say things like that about me and sakura!"

"SASKUE!!!" ino yelling dropping the food on a platter running to help him up

"naruto what the hell is wrong with you !" she yelled at him

sakura walking in and put her platter on the table

"lets go to my room I have a first aid in there just in case come on"

she took him by the hand and walked up stares mean whale naruto and ino are in the the living room

"naruto what the hell happened?"

" he laughed at me"

"he laughed at you! That's what this is about ?"

"no is just he………..me and sakura: his voice trialed off

"oh I see naruto you love sakura don't you?"

"is it that obvious?"

"you want me to keep it a secret ?"

"will you I want to tell her when I'm ready"

"sure naruto…. I will"

"well lets clean up "

"ok" 

naruto and ino started to clean up until they heard a scream

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"it's sakura!"

Naruto ran up the stairs and opened the door to find sakura on the floor and sasuke gone

"what happed ?!?!" naruto yelled kneeling down to her and hugging her

she whispered in his ear " he tried things"

earlier in sakuras room

"so sasuke what happened in there?"

"I got naruto pissed off about you"

"about me what do you mean?" she said putting on a little rubbing alcohol

"seee ya about you and how he won't go all the way "

"all the way what do you mean"

"I mean this "

He started going on top of her and getting closer

"I know you want me " he said

"no I don't "she said

kicking him in his parts and stumbling off the bed she ran to her bag and got out the book only to drop it by sasuke pulling on her leg she yelled and kicked him in the face

and grabbing and opening the book she drew her room with out him there she shut the book and he was gone

and that's when naruto barged in

end of chapter four


	5. from old foes to new friends

Yo fans thanks for commenting tell your friends if you like it or other authors about me thanks

in chapter five we do a time skip about a week after sasuke disappears in this time sakura and naruto discovers more cool things the book does like if you draw deferent surroundings EX if you're in your room and you draw yourself in a forest you'll be there so teleporting is a new power also sasuke is missing in the week that passed bye now on to the chapter

chapter five: from old foes to new friends

sakura and naruto sitting in the cafeteria barely eating their food

"I wonder were sasuke went ?..." sakura said in a sad tone

"ya but how cares about that bustard I mean did you forget what he tried to do to you!?!" naruto said in a powerful way

" ya but…. I want to know what happened to him I mean it's been a week since anyone saw him I and wonder …." Her voice trailed off

"sakura I understand but .. it's just ….. I'm concerned for you it's just what he did it just made me angry"

"I know naruto he told me that day but were did he go is what I want to know "

"sakura you did use the book to make him disappear didn't you?"

"ya I did … what are you getting at?" looking at him in a confused

"well if it's like my cloths maybe you have to draw him back"

"but if it does what will people think I mean he's been gone for a week!" she blurted out

"ya but do you want the police involved he was last seen in your house so better get him back befor things get out of hand!" he said looking into her eyes

"ok naruto I'll do it I'll bring him back"

She took out the book and pencil she opened her book and drew sasuke sitting in the chair right in front of her

He was sitting there with his arms crossed and his head resting on his arms on the table

Sakura was about to shut the book until she thought of getting even as much as she could she drew him naked at first but then thought that was a little extreme so she drew him in his underwear

She shut the book and grabbed onto naruto and opened the book again

"what the hell just happened?"naruto said"

"do you want to be here when sasuke all of a sudden appears? She said

" well no I don't so lets get out of here … but were to?"

"somewhere nobody is there "

"hmmm maybe class?"

"class?"

"ya class I mean no one will be there besides the teacher if he/she is still there"

"hmm that could be a problem if the teacher is there" sakura said

"well what teacher do we know that always goes out for lunch?" naruto said

"Mrs.cannape she's a pig she won't eat in the café because the food isn't greasy enough for her so she should be gone" naruto blurted out

"well that's true …..ok let's find out anyways if she's there we could open the book and leave again "

"ok let's go " naruto said

And so sakura drew the classroom of Mrs.cannape and shut the book

"well Mrs.cannape isn't here that's good "naruto said with a sign of relief

"ok let's go back to sasuke and see what happened to him" sakura said

Mean while in the café with sasuke

"oh my god sasuke your back !!!" one girl blurted out

"oh my god sasuke !!!!" a whole wave of girls were coming at him

"were did you go ?"

"why didn't you take me with you?

"I missed you sooo much!!"

These were the things sasuke was hearing he just didn't know what was happening so he ran out of the café bumping into sakura and naruto along the way

Sakura and naruto were then stomped by the oncoming girls and a few boys

" aa sakura I think this was a bad idea coming back here I can't feel my kidney "naruto said in agonizing pain

"ya I know"

"well at lest we know he's back" sakura said as she got up from the floor

"ya but why did you draw him naked ?" naruto said

"cause I had to give pay back but not to much"

"I see well we have to get to class it's about to start"

Throughout the day naruto and sakura kept on getting these ere feelings with sasuke in the class

Later at the bus stop sakura just got off the bus went home and toke off her shoes and went up stairs to her room and dropped her bag to hear a voice come from her bag "ouch!"

Sakura stopped in her foot steps she turned back picked up her backpack she herd this mumbling she then jumped on her bed she opened her bag and dumped out everything in the bag out came the book her pencil her agenda

Sakura thought she's gone mad but shaked of she got up and started to go to the kitchen as she was leaving her she heard "oh so you threw me out of your bag hurt me and then leave without saying sorry you back stabber"

sakura turned to look at the bed "who's talking to me?!?!" she yelled

"me I am talking to you" a voice came from her bed

she walked up to her bed and picked up the book she opened it to see a picture of a mouth

the mouth started to move and say "yes now you have found me I am the one talking to you"

sakura shocked to see this she threw the book across the room

"Ouch!$, god that hurt you know "

"why ….why……why did you start to talk to me now?" sakura said

"I'm not saying until you say sorry to me"

"ok, ok I am sorry for throwing you across my room " sakura said sarcastically

"ok well the reason I haven't up until know is because I am shy "

"oh really so you can talk to me now can other people hear you ?"

"ummm yea I was talking to you the whole way home but you didn't notice me"

Sakura having a flashback thinking about how she is sitting in the bus as her bag talking to her she thought how people would look at her

"wow people would have thought I was crazy "

"ummm I don't know how to tell you this but people did they were all staring at you"

"hmmm that is embracing"

"but why were you talking to me in the first place ?" sakura said

"oh well I grew fond of you so I deicide it was time to let you know"

"soo what do you do for me are some kind of guide for me to tell me what to and what not to do or are you like a diary for me to tell you or something like that?" sakura asked

"well something like that I'm here to be your companion and help you out with the rules of the book and I don't think you want to tell me your deepest secretes but that's not the point my name is teodor the black the black means it's a color there is a whole rainbow of us but each one is deferent like blue has a sad spirit red an angry one so on but black is content meaning I don't really care for you but I help that's all oh my name is teodor remember it well"

"oh well teodor I'm sakura your master"

End of chapter ……

Chapter six will be out soon but school will slow me down so you'll have to wait at least a week

So sakura found out who the spirit of the book is a that she can make people disappear and reappear

Pleas tell your friends about my story I want more reviews to help me make the story better thx


	6. unspoken words

Sorry to my readers I had a writers block but it's over now so on to the chapter!!

Chapter 6: unspoken words

The weeks went by and sakura and naruto keep on seeing each other getting into all kinds of trouble with the power of teodor but also helping out here and there when they can and sasuka is know a normal person he doesn't try to get the girls so they left him alone ever seine the moment he came back

Sakuras bedroom

"sakura I know what you are thinking of you thinking of naruto" said teodor

"oh shut up you don't know what am thinking about !" sakura snapped

"and besides even if I was cause I'm not I would have nothing but all the memories we had"

"oh you know what I mean you want to be more then just friends you want to be lovers" teodor said in a evil manner

"don't make me throw you in the fire accidentally again!"

"oh fine I'll shut up but I see the spark between you to and I think you should talk to him about your feelings before it's to late"

Well we got into this fight with sakura and teodor after sakura got home from school after having some fun with naruto

……………………………….sakura asleep in bed…………………………..

"oh naruto please come and take me away from this reality as most young girls want a knight in shining armor I know what I want is you " sakura said in her sleep

"oh naruto I just can't wait any longer I just want …I just want …I jus want to be held in your arms" sakura said lovingly

"naruto were are you going you want me to follow you ok wait what?!? Naruto I can't move! I can't move ! help me please help me naruto!! Don't go! Naruto look out for the ……"

gasp!!! Sakura woke up for the nightmare she was having drenched in sweet , breathing heavily

the next day

sakura got ready as normal and walked to the bus stop it was a nice spring day with some small clouds in the sky a light breeze watching some flower petals dancing in the breeze to see naruto standing there her heart filled with joy and happiness to see naruto to see his hair wave in the breeze she walked to he and her heart nearly bursts from her body cause she loved him she wanted to be with him and she is.

She completely forgot the dream she had before

"hey sakura you look happy to day what is with you ?"

"oh nothing I just ... it just feels good to see you"

"oh sakura can you wait here for a second I want to get you something"

Naruto ran across the street to pick some flowers for sakura and stated to walk back arranging them in his hands.

"oh naruto you didn't have to"

"but wanted to for you sakura" naruto said as he was crossing the street

"AHHH NARUTO WATCH OUT FOR THE BUS !!!!!!!!!!" sakura screamed

naruto was hit by the bus blood being coughed up from inside him sakura fell to her knees crying

"why?! why did this have to happen ?!!? was my dream a sigh or what was I suppose to die why??!!?" sakura screamed while crying

"sa …sakura… come here for a second I have something I want to tell you " naruto said

"what is it ?" sakura sad while walking up to his side

"I got these for you: naruto held up the flowers

"white roses ?"

"I thought you will like them well do you?"

" yes I do "

"good and one more thing I love you sakura "

"oh naruto I love you too"

Naruto was died

Sakura got up wiped the tears from her face and looked out into the distance

"I'm sorry naruto for what happened but the roses you got me there not white …there red with you blood"

As the days went by sakura kept the flowers in water they began to wilt

"sakura your still said about what happened aren't you?"

"yes teodor I am but what can I do I can't you to bring back the died so what can I do?"

"you could try to find him by going though one of the great four gates "

"what do you mean?"

"the great four gates are pathways to the sprit world you could try to find his and bring him back"

"but were are they ?"

"far but I can take you there but they are guarded by four lords so be were "

"I don't care I'll do anything to bring naruto back!"

End of chapter

Well I hope that was enough for you to handle right now but will come stay toned


	7. four geats

Will I know the last chapter was short and surprising but it was part of the plot anyways onto the next chapter

Chapter 7: four gates

"so what do I have to do teodor? To get naruto back?"

"well you have to go to the land of the great four gates sit down let me explain"

Sakura sat down with teodor on her lap and she open him up to see this drawing of a map

"now sakura pay attention I will take you to the center city called gataway then once you get there you must find a place to stay an inn for the first night talk to the locals they will help you hopefully after witch you must choose witch way to go north, south, east, or west I don't know witch way you should go only you will find out anyways once you decide on witch path to go it will take you a day to walk to your first gate or any gate for that matter once you reach the gate it will be guarded by one of the four great beasts a dragon to the north a turtle to the south a phoenix to the east and a tiger to the west also there will be little towns worshiping the beasts try not to upset them oh and after the first gate you will have to go to another then the next and then the last only after you visited the gates at least once can you come back home will you got all that?"

"ya I …I got that but how will this get naruto back?"

"well you see naruto died this spirit went to one of these four gates to go into the after life but what you have to do is to go into one of these gates and get his soul back"

"I see so what will I need to pack?"

"well food and a lot of it water something to sleep on and a few sheets of paper and a pen or pencil to write sir ten things down that you mite find important "

"ok I'll get the things I need"

Sakura got up put teodor down on her bed she got her school bag, emptied it , got her note book and pencil and put it back in then she went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find some leftover chicken and potatoes and some salad with an apple or two and a can of soda and a few bottles of water and went back up to her room and put the things in a nice neat order then went into her closet to get out a sleeping bag

"well that's all of it now what ?"

"get a knife for protection who knows what mite happen to you"

"but why won't you come with me?"

"no I can't sakura the people there see me as a life bender going against the laws of life so I will stay here waiting for you"

"ok I'll do my best"

"don't worry sakura you will bring him back don't worry "

sakura went down stairs to get a knife and then back up and packed it was well

"what now?"

"just stand here I'll do the rest"

Sakura stood in the middle of her room then teodor rose above her he opened up the pages begin to flip though back and forth then began to fall out and start to blow around sakura faster and faster then they all stopped and attached themselves to her as though she was a mummy them they fell onto a pile on the floor sakura was gone

"ahah were am I ??!?!?!"

"sakura said while getting up from dirt road looking around to see dirt mud houses like the one poor African people live in that you see on tv sakura walked down the street

"your new here aren't you?" said a hooded man sitting by a wall

"yes I am can you tell me were I can find an inn?"

"sure I can tell you but first "

The hooded man got up and walked up to here

"don't worry I won't do anything that will harm you"

he raised his hands and put them on her eyes they felt cool as though you were washing them with water he toke this hands back and went back to sit down by the walls

sakura opened her eyes to see a brand new world there was so much to look at there were waterfalls coming of the roofs of houses the dirt road was soil so soft to the touch the wind blew I soft breeze and the lamps kept the streets well light

"wh…what happened ?!?!?"

"you see this village is protected by a spell case on ones eyes to show the user there is nothing here I'm here to take that spell away if one can pass my test "

"what test?"

"are you new here? If yes then it means you came here by accident so your ok if not then go away you see?"

"oh I see if someone want to destroy the town they wouldn't cause they would see nothing but a dirt town"

"oh you are smart!"

"thanks now were can I find an inn?"

"go up these stairs there you'll see the inn called four ways on the left can't miss it"

"thank you hope to speck with you again" sakura started going up the stairs then she saw the inn and walked inn to see it was like a bar

"hehe look what the cat brought in" said a man in the back

"can…an I see the inn keeper?" sakura said

"what can I do for you said a old lady that looked as if she could die right then and there

"I would like a room please" sakura said wile bowing

"of coarse come this way please this way" the inn keeper pointed to some stairs

"what's your name stranger?" said the inn keeper

"sakura " while going up the stairs and down a hall

"sakura what a pretty name my name is mim this is the room you my use "

The room was small a table a bed and a closet just a tad smaller the her room back at home

"this will do thank you "

"if you become more regular you may get a better room but if it just a short visit then the small one the best"

"yes I won't be staying long maybe a night or two that's all"

"of coarse dear"

"may I ask something?" sakura said

"yes dear what is it?"

"how am I suppose to pay for this?" 

"oh pay what do you mean pay ?.. oh you must be new here don't worry here we pay each other with goods or favors for example if there was a man who sold oranges he would give everyone oranges for free and everyone will give him things and favors for free and if his orange trees got sick it wouldn't matter people could go on for a little while Without oranges until he gets new ones but they don't stop giving and helping him you see"

"wow that amazing how it works like that now lets see how I could pay you back…. I know on my journey here thou out this land I could draw drawings for you to hang on the walls because I fell I'll be coming back a lot" 

"that sounds far deal!"

"thank you"

"oh heres the key it you want to leave things here or sleep with no one bothering you just lock the door"

"thank you again"

"no problem now I have to tend to my customers if you want come down to the bar and help yourself to a drink"

"I will good bye"

sakura closed the door and locked it

"I wonder what is in the closet?"

She opened it to find a pair of clothing in it

"well I guess I could try to fit in"

a little whale later she put on her new cloths

she had a short shirt laced with green felt just covering her tits her shoulders had these big puffs of fabric covering them with this she had a short skirt that goes up just above her knees she had matching legwarmers that go up to her knees but just under them but no shoes also with this she had arm warmers and she tied her hair into a bun and put on some bracelets and a necklace with a leg bracelet

"well it feels as if I'm not wearing anything at all but it covers quite well and I can move around so easily in them I guess I should put my cloths in this closet so I don't lose them"

After sakura left the room locking the door again and making her way down stairs

"well look at you so lovely come on"

"whoa look at her !!" said a man from the bar

Sakura sat down hearing all the comments she liked them

"hey why don't you give us a dance !!"

"ya give us a dance!!!" shouted more men from the back

"oh I don't know" sakura said blushing

"come on dear we don't get a lot oh pretty girls here in these parts " said mim

"well were music?" sakura said

"you stupid good for nothing band play better for the young lady!!"

the music lifted sakuras sprit it was a mix of foke and classic

"well if you really want me to ok"

sakura got up on the bar table and started to dance the day went will into the night with drinking and dancing only ending with sakura going back to sleep in her bed

end of chapter 7

chapter 8 soon


	8. the first gate

I hope the last chapter was good to you readers anyways here's the next chapter

Chapter:8 the first gate

Sakura woke up at the noise of a roster cockling outside

"what the hell is a chicken doing up so early?!!?" sakura muttered

"oh that's right I'm not home!"

Sakura jumped out of bed still in her cloths from the night before

"What a party" she though to herself "oh naruto the first gate!!"

Sakura quickly got herself together and left her room put her bag over her shoulder

"oh I have to lock!"

She went back and locked her door

"'I'm not myself this morning" she though to her self

"good morning" said mim

"how did you sleep?"

"oh a good great actually "

"come, come sit down have some breakfast before you go on your journey" mim said has she went into the kitchen part of the bar

Sakura grabbed a stool and sat down

"what would you like, mixed berry pie or soup?"

"uhh a piece of pie please"

"and to drink?"

"water will be fine"

"all right I'll be back with your order" mim left into the kitchen

Sakura looked behind her to see a really dirty bar ,drinks were spelled everywhere chairs were here and there tables were turned food stuck to the walls it was horrible

"now, now don't you worry about that it wasn't you that happens every night in this inn… well there's your pie and water"

"thank you….. mim by any chance do you know anything about the four gates?" sakura said

"don't tell me you are planning to go to the great four gates of the after life?!?!" 

"yes I am" sakura said boldly

"but I need your help mim can you tell me what you know about them?"

"well sakura most come to this land to find there fallen loved ones so they seek out the four gates all I know is this rumors I hear from people coming and going to and from the great gates they say that at each gate they is a guardian protecting it you must face them I hear there is a tiger a dragon a phoenix and a turtle were they are I'm not really sure"

"do you know what they mite do or try to do tome?"

"they will ask you to complete there tests only then can you enter the gate " 

"what kind of test?"

"I don't know but that's what I hear also that at each heat they live people who worship the beasts i suggest you go west to the mountains "

"thank you I have to go" sakura got up and ran though the door

"sakura you didn't eat!!"

"that's ok mim I have other plans "

sakura started out hiding for the mountains she could see in the distance

"that looks the best bet to get to the western gate "

"going to the western gate?" said a man coming from behind her

"you'll need this" he handed her a fan

"go ahead look at it"

sakura opened it was a golden fan with the picture of a tiger dashing across

"give it to the guardian he will be pleased"

"oh I see bribe the beast ok thanks"

Sakura headed out she walking though a forest

"I wonder what I have to do to get though the gate " sakura said inwardly

"what a pretty fan" sakura said holding out the fan

She begin to hallucinate she saw the tiger begin move of the fan and move around and fly as though it was right beside her

the wind began to pick up

"what's happening?"

"you seem tired like your legs take a break " said a voice

To sakuras surprise she walked right though the forest and was standing on a hill with a light breeze

"how? How did I get here so fast?"

Sakuras feet were up lifted but the wind and she began to float

"come to me " said the mysterious voice

Sakura began to fly though the mountains she could see the birds fly right beside her she noticed a small town and began to descend just before the town she walked in to see this world of windmills and high mountains

"wow"

"hi there you must have came from the city? Mt name talom" said a girl about the same age as sakura she had black hair and deep hazel eyes

"yes I am and yes I did come from the city can you help find the gate?"

"of coarse this way"

talom led sakura out of the town into the mountain to a clearing surrounded by mountains with six pillars in a circle

"I will leave you now the guardian only appears if there are no more then one person present "

Talom left

Sakura walked into the center of the pillars

"so you've finally came I am tagranos"

The wind began to pickup all around sakura and she began to see paws running on the wind and slowly and a cat began to form and sit right in front or her tagranos was huge probably if sakura stood on herself three times he had silver fur his claws looked as though they were made from gold he had a huge silver horn one eye scared a bracelet on one paw and a few tail rings

"so you've come to find the one you love ?"

"well there is still a long journey ahead of you ?"

"I want to complete your test and go though the gate!!" sakura yelled

"my, my arrant we impatient you see this is how it goes you ask me a question if I see the question has good meaning I will let you do my test got that ok go"

"hmm what should I ask a giant cat ?" sakura thought

"I don't know maybe catnip " said tagranos

"you could read my mind?!?!" sakura yelled

"yes I can I get that response a lot so ask away"

"how do I get naruto back from the gate?" sakura asked

"hmmm nice question well I guess this naruto guy is the one you want to save were to start you see in your world you people believe in a god and if you are good you'll go to heaven and if you are bad you'll go to hell one or the other well that's not true for you see man can't go to heaven or hell because he is both bad and good for example you may have held a door for someone you are good but maybe there was this girl you found ugly and made fun of her for it then you bad you see mans idea of good and bad cant work because you are naturally both so that when the four gates were created you see the human soul was then broken into four parts good, evil spirit, rebirth this gate that your at now is the gate of heaven you lover good part is somewhere there opposite me to the east is the gate of hell were his bad part went to the north the spirit world the part of him that wants to finish things be for he goes but him never can lies there some thing like a ghost in a hunted house, it's there but can't do anything then the last part rebirth ,after it is washed of all it's memories it will go into a new body and be reborn into the world again you sakura must go to each gate collecting a piece of him at each one then returning back to your world "

"that's amazing how easy it sounds" sakura said

"it is and now you may do my test I will ask you three riddles I like riddles if you answer two out of three you may pass ok?"

"sure I guess?"

"ok first one what I am a king but I rule no land what am i?"

"a ruler "

"correct , next what gets wetter as you get dryer ?"

"a towel "

"correct my your good at this last one just for fun what question can you never say yes to unless your lying?"

"are you asleep"

"correct you may enter the gate"

The wind pick sakura up and she flew strait into the sky

"that girl she will do great things"

Sakura went though the clouds to find she was at a street she was in a town

"this is heaven?" sakura said

"this is heaven you see sakura heaven isn't clouds and angels it a normal life now one gets sick no taxes to pay everyone has the house of there dreams and no one dies so everyone is with everyone else heaven no taxes no work just relaxation " tagranos said

"better then the idea of clouds by far" sakura said

"now go find your lovers soul piece"

"I will but how?"

"just call him "

"naruto!!!!1" sakura yelled

"yes?" a voice came from behind her

"oh naruto you're, you're here !"

"is that a problem?"

"No it's just I need you to come back with me " 

"come back were?"

"to our world don't you remember?"

"no I lived here all my life"

"do you still have the fan that man gave you?" said tagranos

"yes I do "

"you can seal this part of the soul in It"

"oh I see ok "

Sakura toke out the fan and waved it across narutos face and slowly he began to fade and appear on the fan with the tiger

"thank you great beast "

"don't mention it now lets get back to the world "

"ok"

End of chapter 8


End file.
